Eager
by AndromedaDarilk
Summary: JohnChas Chas is always very eager.


Title: Eager

Pairing: John/Chas

Warnings: Slash, well duh, and sex, sex, sex, and sex. Hehehe...

A.N: Short story thats an excuse for me to make two caracters have sex with each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

John Constantine wasn't used to having anybody underfoot. Chas just didn't seem to get that.

"Chas, for once would you shut up?"

"John, have you been having a bad day?"

Chas, though, knew just how to make it all better. He walked over to where John was slumped over a bottle of whiskey. He began to gently massage John's neck.

"You need to learn how to relax."

John's words were mumbled but Chas could have sworn he said,

"You need to learn how to shut the fuck up."

Chas grinned and pressed a kiss to his John's neck. Yea thats right, his John. His John groaned when Chas proceeded to nip at said neck.

"Oh I knew you had ulterior motives, you horny bastard."

He didn't even try to deny it.

"You've been gone all day. I've been here thinking about you forever. So yes I am a horny bastard."

John grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap.

"Is that so?"

he asked, voice harsh with lust. Then he manuvered Chas so he was straddling the demon hunters waist.

"Yea that is so."

Chas' voice was muffled because hia face was buried in a shirt that really needed to come off. So he started inching his hands to the hem and peeled off the offending peice. John, for once, didn't resist. Unlike certain other times where Chas had to fight for each article of clothing he wanted to remove. Chas, then allowed his shirt to be taken off. When both were half naked, John crushed his lips to the others and began ravishing the submissive's mouth. Later Chas would complain about how rough he was but that might be because of something else. He groaned and bit at John's lips. John laughed, Chas was always eager. Like now he was grinding his hips into Johns, eager to get that much closer to the other. John stood them up and started to divest them of the rest of their clothes, all except for their boxers. Chas looked up at him and the usally cold-hearted man was stuck by how pretty he was, how pretty and sexy. Chas was just standing there, lust shining in his eyes and erection straining against yellow Spongebob boxers. He looked rediculous, and yet managed to captivate John entirely.

"I want you now."

Chas always was very eager, so John grabbed his hand and began to lead him to thier bedroom. Chas had other ideas though. He moved around so he was facing John and backed him to the wall.

"No time for the bedroom. I want you now!"

And he was demanding. John responed by kissing him and exploring the younger mans mouth until both were breathless. Chas let John take off his boxers and then returned the favor. They began kissing again and John pressed his hips to the others, erections rubbing oh so sinfully. Chas moaned into Johns mouth when he lifted him so Chas legs were around his waist yet again. John murmered into his ear.

"We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Chas could only moan a yes and just barely that. John thrust into him once and thought he would scream. Chas dug his nails into John's back and arched against him.

"Are you okay?"

John panted out.

"Oh...I'm very okay right now."

Came a gasped out reply. John smiled and moved a third of the way out, and waited for a movement to continue. He was rewarded with a bite on the neck as well as a graoned

"More!"

"Yes, sir."

Then he pulled out and plunged into his willing lover. Chas mewled and clawed at his back. Yea, Chas was a very eager lover. John planted a kiss on Chas' throat and laughed when he mewled again. One of these days he was going to have to record the sounds that Chas made when they were having sex. Just for entertainment purposes, that and blackmail. John thrust again and once again Chas bit him. John never once complained though, he liked it. Something that Chas already knew and was very willing to do. John could tell his boyfriend was close. He kept on bucking against John and making those noises. John leaned thier combined weight more fully onto the wall and held them with one hand. He then began jerking lover off in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Chas was smothering a scream into his shoulder. John then came soon after, spilling his seed into his lovers willing ass. Both gasping came down from a plateau of ecstasy. John swallowed and decided that having an eager lover wasn't so bad, even if he would never admit that.

--------------------------

Well that wasn't so bad, was it? Oh fine it sucked. But hey at least it was hot suck- fic.


End file.
